To Learn to See
by SingingthruLife
Summary: Appearances can be deceiving... secrets are meant to be revealed... love may be found at last. please R&R! EOC, based off of the movie, musical, original book, and Susan Kay's novel. Set several years after the movie ends.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, everyone! This is my first attempt at actually posting any of my work, so I hope it goes well! Here's the disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the original stories about "Phantom of the Opera"- but I do own the central character in this chapter, whose name shall be revealed at a later time... please read!! Virtual cookies to all who write reviews... ** :-D 

-------------

Chapter One

I don't know what I ever did to make her disown me. Yes, I admit I wasn't the easiest daughter in the world to deal with, but that didn't mean that she had to throw me into the street like a dog. Things had been all right, for the most part, until we heard that her dear son- my brother, Jacques- had been killed in a carriage accident. From that moment on, things were different.

She drank. Worse, she drank incessantly. She never seemed to stop. Then the beatings began. If I ever did the slightest thing to displease her, she went wild and began to strike out at me. I learned to simply absorb the pain- it seemed like the only way to get the beatings over and done with. Then came that terrible night- the night she threw me out. She had been asked to marry someone- a fine, rich man, too. How she convinced him that she was a decent woman, I shall never know. As soon as she began to think about all of the fineries she would have, she seemed lost in her own world. If only I hadn't opened my mouth. Things could have been different.

"Maman, will I be able to get a new dress? This one is so worn, and-"

"Silence!" she cried, and slapped me across the face. I fell to the floor, slightly dazed. "How dare you, wretch! I've given you several very nice dresses, and you say they aren't good enough! It's not my fault you can't take care of your clothing!" I didn't dare to mention that she had never taught me to sew, nor that the dresses were already falling apart when she gave them to me.

I rose slowly. "Maman, please. I only ask-"

"No!" she yelled, and stepped toward me. I took a step backwards, then another, and another, as she continued to advance. I felt myself back against the front doorway of our small home. Mother continued her rant as she moved closer, then she suddenly reached out to me. I gasped, waiting for the blow, but it never fell. Instead, I felt the door swing open- she had reached beside me and turned the handle! With a slight grin, she pushed me backwards. I fell into the mud with a short scream. Rain pelted my face as I looked up at my mother.

"If this life isn't good enough for you, then go find one that is!" she yelled. "Go! Get out of here! And don't ever come back!" With those terrible words, she shut the door.

I lay there, scared and confused, wondering what I was to do. The rain mixed with the tears on my cheeks, and I didn't move for a very long time. Then I rose, and began to slowly walk toward the road.

I never looked back.

For a long while, I simply wandered. I didn't care where I was going, I didn't care how I would get there, and I didn't care if I got killed trying to make up my mind about how to get some food. I just walked. After a while, I began to run. It kept me warmer, and I would get somewhere faster. For hours, I continued on, until I was too physically and emotionally exhausted to continue. I found an abandoned shack along the side of the road, and there I lay. I listened to the rain on the roof until blessed sleep finally overtook me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I own all of the characters in this chapter... muahahaha... ahem. Anyway... I've gotten a few hits, but no reviews:-( Please let me know what you think! It makes Erik happy... :-)**

**---------------**

Chapter Two

I was awakened the next morning by the sound of a cart. The rain had stopped, and sun was peeking through the holes in the walls of the shack. I grimaced as I stood- all of the running had given me more aches and pains than I could account for. I walked to the doorway and peered out. A small cart, driven by an old man with a single donkey, was coming down the road toward me. I slowly walked out of the shack and hailed the driver. He slowed the donkey and stopped in front of the shack.

"Well now, mademoiselle, you look as though you've had a rough time of it lately," he said softly. I simply nodded. "What is your name, if I may ask?"

"My name is my own business," I answered, "and I've learned not to trust those who I hardly know." _Or thought I knew,_ I added silently.

The driver nodded. "Well, you may call me Michel. I am going into the great city of Paris, if you would like a lift. You look like you could use a rest. Or do you not trust me enough to accept my offer?" He spoke with a smile and a twinkle in his eye. I had to smile back.

"I suppose it's all right," I said. Michel laughed, and then told me to get into the back of the cart. There was plenty of room to stretch out in, and blankets too. As the cart resumed its travel along the road, I watched the clouds float by, and I looked to see if they made any shapes. When this grew dull, I began to count the homes we passed. The homes were so few and far between, though, that this little game soon became more of a chore than fun. Hours passed in relative silence, until we stopped for lunch near a quiet stream.

"Paris is about four or five hours away, still," announced Michel. "We'll get there just before dark, I think." I nodded and contemplated what I would do once I got there. I'd probably just slip away, try to find a hovel to sleep in, and continue my adventure in the morning.

Once we had eaten our fill, we climbed back into the cart and continued on our way. I managed to get some more sleep, lulled by the gentle rocking of the cart. After several hours, Michel announced that we had entered Paris. I sat up and watched in amazement at everything we passed.

I'd never seen such a place! All of these sights, sounds, and smells were new to me. They were like something out of a story- a story I'd heard a thousand times, and was finally coming to life. The shouts of the merchants mingled with the whinnying of cab horses and church bells. Ladies in fine gowns stared at me as though I were a sideshow at a circus. It unnerved me for a moment, until I realized how disheveled I looked. I decided to make the best of things, and smiled and waved to anyone who stared. That stopped their gawking instantly, and they continued on their way. I couldn't help but laugh at how silly people could be sometimes.

When Michel arrived at his small store, I bid him goodbye, and he wished me luck on my journey. Then I set off, not knowing where I'd end up- or even caring much. The sun soon set below the horizon, and the night grew dark. Lamps were lit all around, and the city took on a whole new air.

I walked down a broad street, admiring all of the buildings, when I stopped. There, at the other end of the street, was the most beautiful building I'd yet seen. I approached it in silence, then read the name inscribed upon it aloud.

"Opera Populaire," I whispered. The name felt as beautiful as the building. So, this was an opera house! It was far grander than I had ever thought a building could be. I'd never been far away from our little country house, and the most impressive building I'd seen there was probably the general store in town. Smiling, I walked toward the edge of the building. Perhaps there would be a place to sleep there, and I could try to get inside in the morning.

I entered a small alleyway, and made my way through it very slowly and cautiously. There were no lamps here. I heard a dog bark, and I jumped slightly. But it was far away- not anything to be afraid of. It still left me nervous, though, and I walked more slowly. I heard a door open behind me, and I turned quickly. For a moment I thought I saw something, but then again it looked only like a shadow. Puzzled, I began to move closer. Before I could take more than a few steps, a hand suddenly cupped over my mouth.

"And just what's a pretty little thing like you doing in a dark alley at night all alone?" a sinister male voice said from behind me. "You should have someone to protect you." I tried to scream. I tried to move. Nothing seemed to work- I was trapped.

The man gagged me quickly, and then turned me around. He was a rough looking man, with wild eyes and he smelled of liquor. A smell I knew only too well. I stood still, trying to think of a way to escape. Suddenly his grip loosened slightly, and I took the opportunity to swing at his head with my fist. I was too slow. With a faster blow, he knocked me right off my feet. My head struck the side of the Opera, and I knew no more.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay!! I got reviews!! therefore... an update:-)**

** Hot4Gerry: You're right, there haven't been many details yet... but good things come to those who wait, true? Don't worry. In time, you'll discover more about her. And yeah, I know the story is rather predictable, but it is my first try. I hope to get better. Thanks for your reviews!!**

**xLissyx: Thanks so much for reading! I'm glad you're enjoying this so far!!!**

**--------------------------  
**

Chapter Three

I don't know what compelled me to go to the surface by the Rue Scribe road that night. Usually, I would have taken another passage, one that led to the main street. Yet that night, I chose Rue Scribe, and because of that decision my life was forever changed.

I opened the door into the alley and saw a young woman, only twenty or so feet away. She looked scared, and lost. Her clothes were tattered. When she heard the door creak open, she turned to face me, but I darted into a shadow. She approached my hiding place with a curious gleam in her eye. Before she walked far, someone grabbed her from behind and gagged her. This shocked me. She was an innocent girl- what could he want from her? The truth hit me at once and I knew I must do something. I watched as the girl tried in vain to strike at her assailant, and he knocked her across the alley with a frightful blow. As she hit the wall I heard her give out a small cry, and then she slumped to the ground, unconscious. Anger stirred in my heart. This poor girl looked like she had been through a lot already, and this would only make matters worse. As the man walked toward the injured woman, I knew I could wait no longer.

I leapt from the shadows, Punjab lasso in hand. A few minutes later the man lay dead at my feet. Never again would he threaten anyone. With him taken care of, I turned my attention to the young lady, still unconscious. Her forehead was gashed, and blood soaked her blonde hair. I silently cursed the dead man for hurting this innocent creature. Poor girl... she looked at though the weight of the world was on her shoulders, as if she had tried to take the place of Atlas himself. With a sigh, I picked up her still body, noticing that she seemed to need a few good meals. _Where had she come from? _I wondered. I walked to the door and opened it with some difficulty, then began the long walk back to my underground lair.

Once there, I carried the woman into a small bedroom that had been relatively untouched for almost four years. A room filled with memories, shattered dreams, and a lost love. I pushed away those unwelcome thoughts, and laid the woman on the bed. Her ragged breathing came slowly, and her forehead still bled. I reached out to wipe a few strands of hair away from her wound, but stopped when I realized my glove was soaked in blood. Then came the realization that my other glove, my jacket, and my shirt had all been bled upon. With a sigh I left the room, changed, and brought my soiled clothing into the kitchen. I laid the clothes in the washtub- there was no time to deal with them now. I warmed some water, found some clean cloths, and returned to the bedside of the injured woman.

She still slept, but her breathing was easier now. I carefully cleaned and bandaged her wound. I also laid out a dress for her to put on when she awoke. There wouldn't be any need to save the one she wore now- it was worn terribly, caked in blood and mud, and torn in several places. I shook my head as I looked at her. What had she been through?

She seemed to be in her mid to late twenties. I noticed that there was no wedding band on her finger, so I ruled out an abusive marriage as her reason for being in such a state. After several more guesses, I stopped. I had no business in this woman's affairs. I knew nothing about her, not even her name. Only time would reveal her secrets. I knew that as soon as she woke, she would be wanting to know my secrets as well.

I dreaded that realization. I had opened myself up once before, only to be trampled into the dust and forgotten. All my life I had lived in solitude. The one time I dared to dream, dared to love- the one I loved had loved another. I had watched as she left my home with him. In that moment, I had closed my heart. Never again would I allow in another soul. As soon as this woman woke, I would return her to the surface, and let her be on her way. She would have no reason to stay, anyway. Not once she realized who I was.

Not once she realized she was in the home of the Phantom of the Opera.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: All right, new readers!!! Thanks for reviewing, guys! The more reviews, the more chapters I will post…**

**And so without further ado…**

Chapter Four

Hours passed. The night grew late, and I found it hard to stay awake. I nearly wished I had just minded my own business. Then I could at least get some sleep! I then chided myself for being so selfish. I would just have to use a virtue I wasn't used to- patience.

Around two in the morning I turned down the lamps, save for one by the bed. Then I picked up a novel from my small library and began to read. Half-way through the book, I noticed the young woman's hand move slightly. I lowered the book, hoping that she was finally waking. a moment later, her hand twitched again, then slowly traveled to her forehead. She let out a low moan, and I sat back in my chair. _It's about time_, I thought.

Blinking her eyes rapidly, the woman mumbled, "Where am I?"

"You are in my home, five levels underneath the Opera Populaire," I answered, wondering how she would react. Amazingly, she didn't seem to care. Didn't she realize what that meant? Or was my fame not as widespread as I had previously thought?

"Why is it so dark?" asked the girl.

"I'm sorry, I turned down the lights because it was so late. Here, wait a moment," I said, and lit a few lamps. The woman didn't say anything.

"Are you going to do something about the lack of light in here, or should I?" she asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Mademoiselle, it's much brighter now. I think if I lit any more lamps, it would rival daylight."

The woman stared ahead, clearly confused. I wondered why she wasn't looking at me, then thought that was probably for the better. No one wanted to see me. All at once a new thought entered my mind- what if she _couldn't _look at me? What if she couldn't see? Stunned by this sudden thought, I waved my hand in front of the woman's eyes.

No response.

"Monsieur, there is no light in here. Now _please,_ light a lamp, a candle, a match, or something!" Her tone was frantic now. My breath caught in my throat. _She's blind!_

"Mademoiselle..." I began, but she cut me off.

"Turn on the lights!" she cried. "Please! I need light!" Her arms flailed about, clawing, grasping, trying to find a way out of the darkness. I reached out and grabbed her wrists, stopping her from hurting herself or anything else. She calmed, slowly, then collapsed into the pillows. She was sobbing now, her head in her hands. Her shoulders trembled uncontrollably, her choking sobs echoing throughout the room.

"I'm blind... I'm blind..." I heard her say. Pity welled in my heart. I wanted to help her somehow, but what could I do?

"Mademoiselle," I said gently. Her head rose and she looked in my general direction.

"Who are you?" she asked with a trembling voice.

_Good question,_ I thought. I went by so many names, I had nearly lost track of them all. I told her the one I had only told a select few persons- the only name I did not despise.

"You may call me Erik," I answered. She nodded slowly. "And your name, my dear?"

She paused before answering. "I am Jeanette. I have no family, and no family name. Not anymore."

Ah, so that was it! Her family had disowned her! "I'm sorry, Jeanette. I truly am. I, too, have no family or family name."

Jeanette's expression turned to one of surprise, then her unseeing eyes got a questioning look in them. "What happened to me?"

I recounted my side of what I had seen, beginning with my exit from the Rue Scribe and ending with when she had woken up a few minutes before. "I suspect that when your assailant knocked you against the Opera house, you received a concussion, thereby explaining your... blindness," I said slowly. Tears rolled down Jeanette's cheeks. She looked so frail, ready to fall apart at any moment. She also looked disheveled and dirty, and very, very tense.

"Mademoiselle, this is your room for as long as you wish to stay here," I said quietly. "You have your own bathroom, closet, clothing, and whatever else a woman might need. I suggest that you take a relaxing bath and get some of the mud and blood cleaned up, and then you can put on this dress here-" I laid he dress I had pulled out earlier in her lap, "-and eat something, if you so choose."

"How am I supposed to find anything?!" she cried.

I hesitated a moment. She had me on that one. "Well... I could show you where everything is, and you could try to memorize it, and just call if you need anything. I'll only be just outside."

Jeanette did not answer, but gave a small nod. She stretched out her hand and took hold of my sleeve. I had to stop myself from pulling away at her touch. I had received so little human contact throughout my life, and what I had received was given in anger. I had been used as a way to get aggression out of another's system, and no one had cared how many nights I had cried myself to sleep. As a child, I only felt sorry for myself. Only two people had I ever trusted- and one was now gone, the other too busy teaching ballet to care for me any longer. I had only myself.

Jeanette's hand slowly found my own, and she frowned slightly as she noticed that my hand was much colder than her own. I closed my fingers around hers, not allowing myself to enjoy the feel of her hand on mine. Instead, I stood, and gruffly asked Jeanette to do the same.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

My legs shook as I slowly rose from the bed. I felt myself swaying, and my knees began to buckle. I nearly fell, but I felt Erik's arms firmly grasp my own and he helped me to stand. I didn't move for a moment. His hands- they were so cold! I was unnerved for a moment, but couldn't concentrate on this long before I felt the dizziness overcoming me again. I put my arms out in front of me as I swayed- but again, I did not fall. My hands touched something... _Erik_. I leaned against him for a moment, trying to stop the swirling emptiness inside my head. Erik supported me without saying a word. After a few moments, I stepped back.

"I'm all right now," I said softly. "I'm sorry, I just can't..." My voice trailed off. Erik gently took my hand.

"Don't worry about what you can't do. This is a shock to you. What you need is a long soak, a good meal, and a restful night's sleep." With that said, Erik slowly pulled me forward with one hand, while he grazed my other hand across something to my left.

"Here is your bedside table," he explained. I nodded slowly. Erik then led me to a doorway, saying it was the entrance to my bathroom. For nearly a half an hour, he guided throughout the room, showing me where everything was. He was very patient with me, for I did not want to move very quickly. At last, I was confident I could navigate through my room. He then took me into the bathroom, and once I knew my way in there as well, he left me alone.

I ran my fingers across the cold ceramic vanity. It seemed to be very beautiful, and I longed to be able to see it for myself. Then I did something I shouldn't have- I moved my hands toward the back of the vanity.

A mirror was there, just as you would expect to find. I touched the glass slowly, and with an aching heart. Suddenly I could no longer bear the pain in my chest, and I began to sob uncontrollably. I beat my fists against the mirror intil I felt the glass give way, then I crumpled to the ground in a heap.

I heard Erik call to me to ask if I was all right. He dared not come in to see for himself, for fear I was undecent. I told him I was fine, but that he might want to buy a new mirror soon. He let out a low laugh and said only "Neither of us has much need for mirrors." I puzzled over this for a moment. What could he mean by that?

Slowly, I stood, and found my way to the tub. The water was warm and inviting, and I eased myself into it without much difficulty. As the waters caressed my haggard body, I relaxed for the first time in what seemed like years. I dared not stay too long, though. Erik seemed like a very nice gentleman, yes, but there seemed to be an edge to him that I wasn't sure I trusted. Still, there was only one way to learn more about him, and I was NOT about to talk whilst in the bathtub.

Getting into the dress Erik had laid out for me was more difficult than I had thought it would be. It took me nearly ten minutes just to figure out if I had the right side to the front! Nevertheless, I finally was able to wear the dress, and then began to attempt to pull up my hair. When I failed at that, I contented myself with giving it a thorough brushing. I couldn't remember the last time I'd done that! Smiling to myself, I realized that I was receiving much better treatment from a total stranger than I had EVER received from my mother.

Once I was certain I looked presentable, I walked to the doorway of my room and opened it. I was stunned when I heard music! Music, some of the most beautiful music I'd EVER heard! Turning my head, I discovered that it was coming from my right. _Could it be Erik making that wondrous sound? _I wondered. I decided to find out, and slowly stepped out of my room.

The music was overwhelmingly beautiful. I felt drawn to it, and so felt empowered as I slowly shuffled across the floor. It felt rough and uneven, and I had to wonder what it was made of. I didn't dwell on this thought for long, though. I was too intent on reaching the source of the music.

Keeping one hand against the wall, I turned to my right and faced the music. I slowly moved my left foot forward, feeling to make sure the floor was really there. My heart pounded in my chest as I moved my right foot forward just as slowly. After a few minutes of creeping in this manner, I probably only covered a distance of eight feet. Then, my foot hit something when I moved it forward again. _A stair._ My hand reluctantly left the wall to feel the stairs in front of me. There were only five, I could make it with little trouble. The music never ceased.

Three steps... four... and at last, five. I struggled to keep my balance as I reached the top and could find nothing to steady myself. I finally found center, and once my head stopped spinning, I crept forward again. I guessed that I was only about ten feet from the source of the music. A smile spread across my face as the magical tones filled my heart with song. I took another step- and hit something with my foot!

A gasp escaped me as I lurched forward. I reached out to grab something, anything! The music stopped abruptly and I felt a pair of strong arms grab me before I hit the ground. A split second later, I heard a splash from just below where I was. I felt so confused! What had that splash meant? And whose arms were around me? The feeling of the arms around me was a bit unnerving, for one hand was holding my right arm while the other was wrapped around my waist and stomach. In the next moment, I realized who my savior was.

"Are you all right?" Erik gently asked. "You nearly fell into the lake!" He helped me to stand and slowly led me to a small sofa, where I sat down with a shaky nod. He removed his hands from mine and I heard him take a couple of steps away from me.

"I-I'm sorry... I should have stayed in my room... I didn't mean to hurt anything..." I whispered apologetically.

"Think nothing of it," reprimanded Erik quickly. "You should NOT stay in your room, not at all. You just need to learn how to get around without putting yourself in danger."

"And how am I to do that?"

"We shall see. It can wait until awhile, I think. You do realize that it's nearly five in the morning? You should consider going back to bed- or at the very least, having something to eat."

I hesitated, then said "I believe I could eat."

"Good," was all Erik said as he took my hands again and led me across the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

After Jeanette's close encounter with the lake, I made a decision. I needed to determine how long she wished to stay here with me, and then fix up my home accordingly. After all, I couldn't be continually pulling her out of danger, now, could I? The feelings the rescue had brought to me were slightly disturbing... I had felt my heart pound in my chest as I leapt from the organ, and not been cautious in how I touched Jeanette- something I felt rather bad about. But she didn't seem bothered, so I said nothing. It wasn't important enough to bother bringing to light.

I led Jeanette into my modest kitchen and helped her to sit at the small breakfast table. She folded her hands in her lap, her eyes downcast. I studied her for a moment before turning to prepare some food.

"You said we are five stories beneath the Opera Populaire?" queried Jeanette.

"Yes."

"I saw that building before... before..."

"Before your attack?"

A nod. "It's very beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as the old one," I said quietly.

"Old one?"

"Yes... it burned down about four years ago."

"Oh, how horrible!"

"It was." I broke some eggs into a pan and began making an omelette. "I try not to dwell on that time much, though."

"Painful memories?"

I hesitated before answering. "More painful than I like to admit.""I'm sorry."

"You've no need to be. It can't be helped."

Jeanette was quiet. A few minutes later she asked, "There is a lake outside your home? Five stories underground?"

"One of the many features I've used to stay secluded from the world." I flipped the omelet and began to fill it.

"Why on earth would you want to do that?" she cried, incredulous.

"You may never know why."

She seemed to accept this answer, however much she wanted to know more.

"I believe the time for questions is over. Your breakfast is ready," I said gently as I set the omelet on a plate and placed it in front of Jeanette. She nodded and bowed her head, praying softly under her breath. I waited patiently- I had never been a praying man. I didn't see the need.

Jeanette finished her short prayer, then raised her head. Staring straight ahead, she asked, "Will you hand me the fork, please?" I placed it in her hand and touched it to the plate. She looked down, even though she couldn't see, hoping to be able to get her bearings. After a moment she attempted to cut off a slice of the omelet and take a bite. She was unsuccessful. I stopped myself from helping her- she had to learn how to feed herself. I would help only if she asked.

I could almost feel Erik's eyes on me as I struggled to eat. I finally managed to get a bite on my fork, only for it to fall off before reaching my mouth. I groaned and laid the fork on the table.

"This is useless," I said angrily. Erik, standing on the other side of the room, gave a low chuckle.

"Mind your temper. You're doing just fine." He walked closer until I realized that he was standing right next to me. He placed the fork back in my hand. "Try again," was all he said. I rolled my eyes and made another attempt at feeding myself. After about ten minutes of failure, I finally succeeded in bringing a bite to my mouth. I savored that bite, feeling like a fool but enjoying every moment of it. I heard Erik applaud me from a few feet away. "Very good," he praised.

An hour later I had finally eaten every morsel of the omelet and Erik swiftly removed my plate. "It was delicious, Erik. Thank you very much," I complimented.

"Only the best for guests in Erik's house," he said with an air of pride. I figured that he was not complimented often. I rose from my chair and walked to the sink where Erik stood washing the plate. I don't know if he looked at me, at least, not until I reached out and put my hand on his arm. To my surprise he seemed to flinch before he pulled away.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" I asked, trying to sound apologetic. There was no answer for a moment.

"No, I'm sorry. You just surprised me," he answered with uncertainty.

"Oh. I just... wanted to know... if you could show me around. So I don't fall into any more dangers," I added hastily, hoping to help my cause. I made a mental note not to try and touch Erik again, not unless I had to.

"Of course," said Erik quickly. "I don't mind at all." After a moment he took my hand and led me out of the kitchen and we turned to the right. Erik explained that this was a sitting room, furnished with two sofas and a small chair. The furniture was situated around a fireplace that had a mantle at about my eye level. I ran my hand across it and realized it was made of stone, just like the floor. Erik told me that the entire house was carved out of stone, and was really no more than a small grotto. There were only a few rooms- mine and its bathroom, Erik's and his bathroom, the open area I had walked through earlier before the lake incident, the kitchen, and the sitting room we were now in.

"I like your home very much, Erik," I said. "It feels... safe... somehow. Do you know what I mean?"

"This feeling of safety is something it took me a long time to achieve," he concurred quietly.

"I don't understand, though. Why do you feel like you have to hide from the world?"

Erik stiffened slightly. "There are some things you are better off not knowing. In this way, your blindness is a small blessing."

I frowned. I didn't see my blindness as a blessing at all! What did he mean by that? Was there something I wasn't supposed to see? I was becoming more confused by the minute.

"Erik, can you tell me what you mean?"

"Perhaps someday... after _you_ have opened up a little more."

I sighed but accepted this. I was nowhere near ready to open up to Erik- after all, I'd just met him! Yet, I did feel safe with him. Safer than I'd felt in a long, long time.

**A/N: Well, I got a couple of reviews for the last chapter, so hope this one was a good reward!**

**Hot4Gerry, I love your reviews. they're always very helpful. :-) **

**xLissyx, thanks for continuing to read!!**

**-BeeVee-THEEamazing, Glad you're enjoying this!!**

**Jewel-gurl73, glad you like him. I'm hoping to develop his character as I see it a little more as this goes on. :-)**

** More soon- sooner, if I get more reviews!!! I just realized that the anonymous reviews were disabled so I fixed that and all you anonymous readers can talk to me now... :-)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Over the next three days, Jeanette slowly became more confident. She didn't shuffle so much when she walked, and was more often able to walk about without my help. I picked out clothes for her each day- at her request- so that she wouldn't wear anything that didn't match. She said she still had to keep her pride, even if she couldn't keep her sight. I had to agree with her on that aspect.

She told me about how she had felt so drawn by the music I'd been playing- and was astounded to learn that it was something I had written. I told her it was the first time I'd played since the Opera burned down, and thanked her for bringing my music back to me. At this comment she blushed, and I couldn't help but smile at the crimson in her cheeks. She was such a joy- such a light in my darkness. I began to look forward to each new day, just so I could spend more time with Jeanette. At the same time, though, I dreaded it. I did not want to subject her to a life lived in a cave never feeling the sun on her face. She didn't deserve that.

One particular morning, the fourth morning Jeanette had spent with me, I decided to make some changes for her. While she was getting ready for the day, I set up a system of guardrails around the edge of the lake and along the stairs. Then I affixed ropes to the walls so that Jeanette could use them as a guide when she walked. I also decided to go to town that afternoon and purchase a fine walking cane for her. That way, she eventually wouldn't even need the ropes! I was certain that she would appreciate these little changes. After all, every little thing helped!

When Jeanette came out of her room, I showed her what I had done. Her face glowed as I ran her hand along the rope along the wall just outside her room. She thanked me several times.

"It was the least I could do for you," I assured her. Her response shocked me.

She threw her arms around me and _hugged_ me! Her head rested on my shoulder briefly. I couldn't believe it. _Never before_ had a woman wanted to hug _me_!

After a moment my arms began to work again and I found the courage to put my arms around Jeanette and return the embrace. She sighed softly.

"Oh, thank you Erik. For everything," she whispered. I turned my face toward hers.

"You are most welcome," I replied. And I meant it.

Jeanette pulled out of my arms and ran her hands up my chest to my neck. My face grew hot as her hand touched my bare cheek. I winced as her fingers touched the cold porcelain of my mask. Confusion quickly became apparent on her face.

"...Erik, what is this?" she asked. Her fingers traced the outline of my mask as realization dawned in her eyes. "'In this way, your blindness is a small blessing.' This is what you meant. You didn't want me to see... that you wear a mask?"

"I was hoping to spare you that truth," I admitted.

"But why? Did you think I wouldn't be able to handle it? It's only a mask, Erik! Why on earth do you need it?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do! I'm not a child, Erik! I can handle the truth!"

"You cannot handle any more hard truths of the world until you can come to grips with the truths from your own life," I pointed out, hinting at the fact that she still had not revealed anything about her past. Jeanette turned her face away and her hands slowly left my face.

"I have accepted the truths from my past. Perhaps it is time I told you about them."

Erik and I walked into the sitting room and Erik lit a fire before I began. I recounted everything I could remember- from my early childhood, to my teenage years, to my brother's death and the horrible change in my mother that ensued. I finally reached the night I'd been disowned and told of my journey to Paris. I didn't stop talking until I reached the night I had been attacked on the Rue Scribe.

Erik was silent for a few moments. Then he said quietly, "Your story reminds me of my own. My mother disowned me as well- though when I was very young. Only five years old."

"Five?!" I cried with disbelief. "You can't be serious. Why on earth would she do such a thing?"

"Because she believed she had given birth to the Devil's Child."

"The... the Devil's Child?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that my face has been horribly disfigured from birth. Hence, the reason I wear a mask and live five stories beneath the Opera. I was displayed as the Living-Dead Boy from a very early age, then I became a magician and had a show of my own in the gypsy fairs. When I was eighteen, however, I decided that I'd had enough of life with the gypsies and ran away... all the way to Persia."

"Oh, Erik," I breathed. "How terrible! I still don't understand how your mother could have given you up like that, though. What does it matter if you are disfigured? It doesn't change who you are on the inside."

"But I am just as ugly on the inside, Jeanette. In Persia, I found work as a mercenary and executioner. It was my job to kill people. I'm afraid I'm no more than a cold-blooded murderer."

It took a moment for this news to sink in. Erik, a murderer? It didn't seem possible. Not _my_ Erik. I paused. _My Erik?__ Where did that come from?_ Erik did not belong to me, nor I to him. Even if we _were_ living together.

"Please continue, Erik," I said quietly.

"Well... after a few years, the Ruler of Persia, the Shah, asked me to build him a magnificent palace- one with trap doors and torture chambers and anything else he desired. I did, and he was thrilled with what I had done. So was I- until I learned that the Shah wished to have me killed so that I could never build another palace like it!"

I let out a small gasp as Erik continued.

"The chief of police, the Daroga, Nadir Khan, told me of the Shah's plan and I escaped from Persia. I came here, to Paris, and helped to build the original Opera Populaire. Then I took up residence here, underneath it. I've... been here ever since."

From the way he said this, I had a feeling there was more to his story, but I didn't press him. I knew that it was hard for Erik to own up to everything he'd just told me.

"I hope that you can see that the past doesn't have to be your future," I whispered. "Your future can be whatever you choose to make it, you'll see! I will help you, Erik. I promise."

--------------------------

**A/N: I know he's opening up kinda fast, but this is my first draft of the story so I do plan on doing a rewrite eventually. With it being my first phic I just wrote whatever came to me in spurts and left it at that. It's very much a work-in-progress. Constructive criticism always appreciated, reviews are always awesome! Esp since yesterday was my birthday... :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

_"I will help you, Erik. I promise."_

Jeanette's pledge baffled me. I didn't any help, why was she offering? Did I seem weak? For once in my life, I felt completely and utterly confused- not a good state of mind to be in. After chatting idly for a few minutes more, Jeanette excused herself, saying she wished to lie down for a while. I watched as she guided herself with the ropes all the way to her room. She seemed to pause for a moment before going inside and closing the door after her. _Poor girl probably has a lot on her mind right now, _I thought. Little wonder. I had tried very hard to conceal my past. The truth was probably quite a shock to her.

I decided that I might as well use this time to go into town and buy the cane for Jeanette. I donned my cloak and fedora before walking to Jeanette's room to knock on the door. I raised my hand to knock, but then I stopped. Jeanette was singing- a simple little song, but it was singing nonetheless. Her voice was soft, but my ears heard every word. _She has talent. _Perhaps... no. I shook the notion out of my head. I'd played voice teacher once before, and it had ended in disaster. I wasn't about to make that mistake again.

"Jeanette?" I called as I knocked.

"What is it?"

"I simply wished to let you know that I'm going to town while you rest. I didn't want you to come out and think you had been abandoned or anything."

She laughed softly. "I don't believe you would do such a thing. I'll be fine, you go ahead."

"Very well," I confirmed, and walked out of the house.

I took the Rue Scribe passage again, hoping to find out what had become of Jeanette's assailant. Upon reaching the street I saw that the body was indeed gone, taken to the local morgue, no doubt. I didn't think on the man's fate too much, though. I turned my attention to the road in front of me and began walking toward the shops about three blocks from the Opera.

The market was very crowded on this particular morning. Vendors called out to passersby, hoping to make a sale. I kept close to the buildings, staying in shadow whenever possible. As I approached the woodcarving shop, I saw an elegant coach pull up across the street. A coach with a coat of arms on the side that I'd hoped never to see again.

_It can't be._

It was.

It was the deChagny family carriage.

My throat went dry as a handsome young man stepped out of the carriage, then turned and helped a lovely young woman step out behind him. She in turn turned back to the carriage and a small child, no more than three years old, climbed into her waiting arms. _Christine_. You never will stop torturing me, will you. I gritted my teeth as the man- the Vicomte Raoul de Chagny himself- gave Christine a peck on the cheek. She smiled at him as the threesome began to walk toward the bookstore a few feet away.

_"Christine," _I whispered, throwing my voice in her direction. _"Christine," _I said again. This time, Christine's smile vanished as she turned in my direction. Raoul stopped walking and looked at her with concern evident in his eyes. The child- a little girl with a charming face framed by dark brown ringlets- patted her mother's face impatiently. "Maman, book!" I heard her say. There was no response.

"He's here," she said, almost inaudibly. She continued searching my side of the street until she saw my cloaked figure in the doorway of the woodcarver's shop. She mouthed my name, though she did not speak it. I only nodded. Raoul had apparently had enough. He stepped in the way of Christine's gaze and quickly ushered her into the bookshop. She looked over her shoulder once before disappearing inside.

_So, you have not forgotten me._ Her eyes still seemed tortured whenever she heard my voice, her face looking worried and scared. These were never the feelings I had wanted to evoke within her, but they were how she felt nonetheless. A sudden realization hit me hard- I felt strangely at peace. I knew I could go on without Christine- I'd been doing it for years, after all. But when I thought of the people in the world whom I felt most obligated to protect, Christine's face no longer appeared in my mind.

_Jeanette._

She had captured my heart, I knew it well. As I walked into the woodcarving shop and purchased a fine cane of black walnut, I couldn't get her face out of my mind. No matter how hard I tried to shake away the feelings growing within my heart, I couldn't quell the ache I had to return home to be with her. _Oh Erik, what is WRONG __with you?! _my mind cried. I knew all too well. I was falling in love- and there was nothing in my way to stop me this time.

-------------------------

** A/N: What, you didn't REALLY think I'd leave Christine and the fop out of my little tale, did you?? Come, come now. Have a little faith in me. :-) Let me know what you think... reviews are wonderful things!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter!!! That was great:-D I was very excited. I'm about to go on fall break, so either I'll get a lot of writing done or none at all... depends on how much I'm motivated... lol**

** So, without further ado...**

** -----------------------------------------**

Chapter Nine

After an hour or so I heard the front door open as Erik returned. I waited a few minutes before rising and walking out of my room. I was greeted with absolute silence. _Where did he go?_ I wondered.

"Erik?" I called nervously. For a moment, there was no answer. My worry was growing with each passing moment. _Who is here?_

"E-Erik?" I called again, slowly walking toward the kitchen. My hand followed the rope as I approached the stairs. I was about to pass Erik's door when suddenly, it opened! I jumped back with a little scream.

"Calm down, it's only me," said Erik gently. "I did not mean to frighten you."

I held my hand to my heart as I waited for my pulse to slow. "You didn't answer when I called- I wasn't certain who had come in," I explained with a slight tremor in my voice.

"My most sincere apologies, Jeanette. I did not hear you call, I was... preoccupied. Come into the sitting room, I have something for you."

I nodded and reached out for the rope on the wall, but found myself grasping Erik's arm instead. This time, however, he did not move away. He waited a moment, and then we walked together to the sitting room. I sat down on one of the sofas and I heard Erik murmur something under his breath. Then his footsteps came closer as he came to stand in front of me.

"It is my hope that this will help you to move freely, even more freely than the ropes will allow," he explained. I nodded, then Erik took one of my hands and touched it to something he held. It was very smooth and long, and it took me a moment to realize what it was.

"A... cane?" I guessed. Erik told me it was, and made of fine black walnut. I smiled gratefully. It was a very generous gift, and one that I could find very useful. I thanked him profusely and then stood to try out my gift. It was wonderful- I was able to gently swing it back and forth in front of me to find obstacles and no longer needed to creep forward with my arms extended. I turned around, hoping to be facing Erik.

"Thank you very much, Erik. You've no idea how I appreciate everything you've done for me."

"Think nothing of it," he replied in that beautiful voice of his. "Nothing at all."

--

Two weeks passed and I was adjusting to my blindness rather well. Getting around was a non-issue, and I was hoping to be able to venture out of the house soon. Eating was much easier and I rarely needed assistance. Erik was always there, helping in whatever ways I needed him. In my heart, I felt like I needed him always… but he was so… reserved, and drawn into himself. Oh, he was far more open than he had been when he rescued me, but there was still something. He was hiding more secrets than I could imagine. There was no hope that I would ever hear all of them… but I could always hope that I could become his confidante.

On a Wednesday afternoon, I wandered back and forth through the main room of Erik's home for at least 3 hours without ceasing. Erik, busily working in his room on his newest composition, was unaware of my oppressive boredom. _A genius at work is only concerned about his latest masterpiece,_ I thought with a sigh. Resigning myself to be patient, I paced for another half hour.

Then another.

After yet _another_ hour of absolutely no word from Erik, I was fed up. I walked as quickly as I could to his door and reached for the handle. To my surprise, there was none! I overcame the shock quickly- I should have expected Erik to be cautious and have a different kind of lock for his door. I ran my hands around the doorframe in search of some kind of mechanism for tripping the lock. I stretched as high as I could, feeling every nook and cranny for some clue as to how the door could be unlatched. Finally, I felt a small depression, no larger than the pad of my index finger. I applied gentle pressure to the notch and felt the door give way about a centimeter. I pushed harder, and the door flew wide open. I fell to the floor with a small cry of surprise. Erik's music stopped abruptly, and I heard his hurried footsteps as he rushed toward me.

"Are you all right?" He asked quickly as he helped me to stand.

"I'm… fine…" I said slowly as I heard him trying to suppress a chuckle. "What's so funny?" I snapped.

"Nothing," answered Erik. "It's just…" A laugh escaped him. "You surprised me, and that doesn't happen very often! I can usually hear everything around me."

I allowed a smile to flash across my face. "Well… maybe if you weren't so engrossed in your music, you would have heard me! I've been pacing around here doing nothing all morning!"

His tone suddenly serious, Erik replied, "I'm sorry _ma __cherie_. I lose all track of time when I compose."

"I noticed."

A pause. "How can I make it up to you?"

Now I hesitated. What could Erik do for me… "Promise me one thing."

"Within reason."

"Erik!"

"Now Jeanette, I will give you anything you desire, but only if I deem it fit!"

I gave a small huff of exasperation. "I just want to be sure that you won't get carried off in your music and forget about me ever again! What am I supposed to do around here if you're busy composing?" Softening my tone, I hesitantly added, "I… _need_ you, Erik… please, don't forget that I'm here…"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating!!! I've had all kinds of things gong on lately and haven't had time to work on this. :-\ I know this is short, but hopefully it will be better than nothing!!! And remember to take a moment to hit that little "review" button down there... ;-)**

------------------------

Chapter Ten

Her pleading words echoed in my ears as I gazed at her earnest face. She truly meant every word- all she wanted to be taken care of. That was something any woman would want. Sorrow immediately welled up in my soul.

"I am so sorry, Jeanette," I whispered. "Truly, I am. I'll ask again, how can I make it up to you?"

She tilted her head, thinking. Her brow was furrowed with concentration. Finally, she said quietly, "I want to see your face."

I frowned. "Why on earth… I don't understand, Jeanette. You can't… _see_ me anyway…"

"I know that. But I want to know you as well as I possibly can. I don't want you to keep hiding things from me, Erik."

"Why not?!" I cried, sounding almost angry. What business was it of hers if I had secrets?

"Because, I—" she stopped in mid-sentence. "I just do."

I faltered for a moment, wondering what it was she had been about to say, and sighed, thinking about her request. If I did allow her to "see" my face with her hands, she would know what a deformed monster I was. If I didn't… she may get angry. Knowing how her temper could fluctuate, she may become angry enough to leave. I didn't want that… the truth was, I needed her too. But what did I need more- Jeanette, or my pride?

I walked away from her, still mulling over my decision. Finally I gave another sigh- this time, one of resignation.

"Have it your way, Jeanette," I whispered. "God help you when you see the monster you've been staying with." Having said that, I walked back over to stand in front of her.

Jeanette slowly reached out, placing her tentative hands on my shoulders. Her hand gently brushed against my bare cheek, then traveled to trace the edge of my mask. I closed my eyes, dreading the moment I knew was coming. Jeanette's fingers ran along my forehead, reaching under the lip of my mask, and then carefully removing it.

The cool air of the grotto hit my now-bare cheek, and I knew there was now nothing in Jeanette's way. She was free to see everything that had caused the pain of my life, to see what had cost me every dream I'd ever had of settling down, of ever having a family to love and cherish. _This abhorrent face…_

I struggled to calm my racing heart as Jeanette slowly caressed every groove, every fold, every single mar on what could have been, should have been, a pleasant-looking cheek. I opened my eyes for a moment, only to see that hers were closed and her brow was furrowed once more. She was probably trying to imagine what I looked like… I only hoped the poor woman wouldn't have nightmares.

Jeanette's fingers still lingered on my cheek, moving softly in small circles. I savored every moment; I'd never experienced anything so close to a lover's touch before. Not unless you counted the forced kiss that I had received from Christine… I trembled slightly as I thought of it. It was, most likely, the only kiss I would ever receive in my life. Or so I thought…

Before I knew what was happening, Jeanette had stood on her tiptoes and gently brushed her lips across my cheek. My heart pounded as my face flushed with embarrassment... and pleasure. A tear slowly rolled down my disfigured face, and onto Jeanette's gentle fingers. She smiled as she brushed it away.

"You're no monster," she whispered. "You are misunderstood…. If more people only knew how wonderful you truly are, you would not feel the need to hide from the world." Her fingers ran through my hair as she spoke.

I was stunned… no, I was absolutely speechless. Could it be?! Could she actually not view me as the monster I'd been described as throughout my life? It didn't seem possible… and yet…

_I __almost__ believe__d__ her…_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

After living with Erik for nearly three weeks, I decided that it was time for me to see more of Erik's world. I knew he would probably not even protest, not after the peculiarly happy mood he'd been in the last couple of days. I myself felt as though everything in my life was finally coming together. I had a man who cared for me, a home I knew was gorgeous, even if I could not see it, and I had my faith that God would see Erik and I through any troubles we might face. Life was an ultimate good.

It didn't take long for me to convince Erik that a walk around the Opera house would be a wonderful excursion for the two of us. He was slightly hesitant, but his "fears', if they could be called that, didn't last long. Erik carefully helped into a small boat- a gondola, he called it- and we set off across the underground lake.

As we traveled, I noticed by the echoes I was hearing that we must have been in a tunnel.

"Very observant," said Erik as I voiced my discovery. "Yes, this tunnel leads directly to one of the dressing rooms upstairs. We should be there shortly." And he was right- within just a few minutes the gondola was docked and we were traveling up a ramp to the dressing room within the Opera.

"Wait here a moment," requested Erik. He gently pressed me to the wall and walked away. A few moments later, he returned. "It's been left alone, as I requested. There's no one there; we can go in."

I heard a soft "whoosh" and before I knew what was happening, I was no longer walking on uneven rock, but on a plush carpet!

"Where are we?" I queried softly.

"The dressing room of the Opera's former star, before the fire… a Miss Christine Daae." His voice trailed off, sounding slightly sad.

"Who was she?" I asked innocently. There was no reply. "…Erik?"

He cupped my cheek in his hand. "She's no one that you need to worry about. She's long gone from here, most likely never to return. Don't concern yourself with thinking of her."

"But Erik, I thought you said the Opera burned down… how is this still her room, then?"

"The dormitories were unscathed, it was the main building that was destroyed."

I nodded my head slowly. "Why won't you tell me about Christine, then? What is her story?"

Erik's hand flinched and left my face. "I told you, don't worry about her. Come, let's see more of the Opera… there's nothing of interest in here."

Bewildered by Erik's sudden closure toward me, I grasped his hand and slowly exited the room with him.

Jeanette's questions unnerved me. I didn't want her to know about Christine, especially not now. Not when my life was finally as I wanted it to be, or nearly so. I knew that my sudden quiet was disturbing Jeanette, so I told her in a cautious whisper that we must not be found here in the Opera. She nodded without questioning me, seemingly content to follow wherever I was leading her.

I brought Jeanette into the grand auditorium. It was roughly the same size and make as the original had been, but with more box seats this time. I noted with some amusement that Box 5 was desolate and empty, not richly decorated as every other box was. No doubt the managers of the Opera, Richard Firmin and Gilles Andre, had decided that absolutely _no one_ was to purchase the box of the Opera Ghost. With a slight smile, I led Jeanette past the rows of gilt chairs to the stage. I assisted her with climbing the stairs- she had no way of knowing how tall each step was- and brought her to stand at the center of the stage.

"We're here," I said gently. Jeanette smiled.

"And where is 'here', precisely?"

"You, my dear, are on stage… the prima donna of the Opera Populaire." How I had once longed to see Christine accept that role… shaking my head slightly, I turned back to face Jeanette, and began to sing…

**You have come here**

**In pursuit of your deepest urge**

**In pursuit of that wish, which 'til now,**

**Has been silent… silent…**

**I have brought you**

**For one purpose and one alone!**

**Since the moment I first heard you sing,**

**I have needed you with me, to serve me, to sing**

**For my music… my music…**

Jeanette closed her eyes and listened with rapture to my powerful, yet gentle voice as I sang.

**Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation…**

**Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination…**

**Silently the senses abandon their defenses!**

Jeanette hummed along, knowing the song by heart, as I had been working furiously on it for the last several days. She picked up and sang the next verse along with me.

**Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor!**

**Grasp ****it,**** sense it… tremulous and tender!**

**Turn your face away from the garish light of day!**

**Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light…**

**And listen to the music of the night!**

**Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!**

**Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!**

**Close your ****eyes,**** let your spirit start to soar!!**

**And you'll live as you've never lived before!**

I stopped singing to listen as Jeanette's tremulous, yet beautiful voice continued.

**Softly, deftly, music shall caress you!**

**Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you!**

**Open up your mind,**

**Let your fantasies unwind!**

**In this darkness that you know you cannot fight…**

**The darkness of the music of the night!**

**Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world!**

**Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before!**

**Let your soul take you where you long to be!**

My voice joined hers once more, and we sang together, lifting our voices to the heavens…

**Only then can you belong to me…**

**Floating, falling, sweet intoxication…**

**Touch me, trust me, ****savor**** each sensation…**

**Let the dream begin! Let your darker side give in!**

**To the power of the music that I write…**

**The power of the music of the night!**

I held Jeanette close to me as we finished the song together.

**You alone can make my song take flight…**

**Help me make the music of the night!**

Jeanette smiled and rested her head on my shoulder. I was about to praise her, to tell her once more how much I loved her, when I suddenly heard the distinct sound of someone clapping.

Slow, deliberately menacing claps.

"Bravo, Monsieur le Fantome…" said a low, eerie voice…

* * *

**A/N: Please review!!! Things are about to get reeeeally interesting...**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Please excuse the shortness of this chapter, I wasn't sure where to break everything up. The last chapter had such a good cliffie, I just had to use it... and now I'm serving up another one... but you'll get another update in a few days if you hit that nice little review button:-)

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Erik's grip around me tightened with the sound of a stranger's voice.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" cried Erik angrily.

"Oh, you know who I am," said that disembodied voice again.

Erik began walking with me, probably leading me toward the doors of the auditorium. The voice suddenly came again, this time from right in front of and above us.

"Leaving so soon?" asked the menacing voice.

Erik let go of me and walked forward a little, no doubt trying to see the man who was taunting him.

"Foolish man, to leave the girl alone! Now, in some small way, the LaRoche's can have their revenge!"

"Erik?!" I cried, terrified anew by the mentioning of me. I heard a creaking sound from above me, and Erik's voice screaming at me to run. But I couldn't- I was frozen with fear.

_"No!!"_ cried Erik. I turned toward his voice, feeling very disoriented.

_"No!!"_

My own cry sounded as though it came from another place entirely. Jeanette turned in my direction, her eyes wide with fear. A sandbag plummeted directly toward her from the flies above. Heart pounding, I raced toward my beloved. She screamed as I scooped her into my arms, then fell silent as the weight of the sandbag smashed into my back, sending us both sprawling to the ground. The last thing I remember before losing consciousness was a searing pain… and a sick, twisted laugh from above. And then... nothing.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: All right, all right. Most of you were very unhappy with the shortness of that last chapter so here's another one for you. It's the longest one yet, so enjoy. :-)

* * *

Chapter Thirteen 

"Meg! Hurry up, or we'll be late!"

Meghanne Giry, daughter of the ballet mistress Antoinette Giry, was startled out of her reverie by the sound of her close friend Sarina warning her of her tardiness. Meg, as she was called, was notorious for daydreaming, and today was no exception. Smiling apologetically, she finished lacing up her satin ballet slippers and followed Sarina _en __pointe_ as she walked down the dormitory hallway.

"Sarina, wait! I'm coming!" she cried. Sarina turned to smile at her friend, then, with a devilish smirk, began to run toward the auditorium.

_We're too old for these childish games!_ thought Meg. Nevertheless, her competitive spirit got the best of her, and she quickly raced after Sarina. It didn't take long for her to catch up, and they laughed as they walked through a back entryway into the auditorium.

Suddenly, Sarina screamed. Her gaze was fixed straight ahead on something lying behind a backdrop, invisible from the stage where most of the girls were beginning to warm up. Meg followed Sarina's terrified gaze, only to behold a frightful scene.

A man and woman lay crumpled on the ground, covered in sand and burlap, the remains of the bag which had burst on impact.

"Oh dear God…" whispered Meg. Gathering her courage, she walked closer. The man's body was draped over that of the woman's, as if trying to protect her. What on earth were they doing here- and what had happened to them?

Several more girls, distracted from their warm-ups by Sarina's scream, wandered over and began to whisper about the injured- if not dead- couple on the floor.

"Who are they?"

"Are they alive?"

"What are they doing here?"

* * *

_"Don't go too close, Meg!"_

_"I won't, I just want to find out if they're all right…"_

_"This is all the Opera Ghost's doing!"_

_"Don't be silly, Zurie! He's been gone since the fire."_

_"But what if he's returned? Oh, we're _all_ going to die!"_

These frantic statements were the first things I heard as I struggled to regain consciousness. I groaned, and turned the masked side of my face closer to Jeanette. Apparently they'd failed to notice the mask, and I could use that to my advantage. One of the girls shrieked as I moved.

"The man! He's alive!" she whimpered.

"Help me brush away the sand, Sarina. Zurie, run and find my mother. Hurry!" The voice came from Meg Giry, I believe. I opened my eyes slowly… though my vision was blurred, I could see enough to recognize young Giry kneeling before me.

"Monsieur? Can you hear me?" she asked.

"Y-yes…" I said slowly. I felt a great weight being lifted off of me, and I realized that it was the massive amounts of sand being brushed away. I struggled to look toward Jeanette. To my horror, she was lying pale and still beneath me.

"Jeanette…" I whispered, trying to regain the strength to sit up. "Oh, my dear Jeanette…"

"She is badly hurt, monsieur. Lie still, my mother will help you."

"By the time… Antoinette arrives it… may be too late…" I said, struggling to breathe, much less form connected sentences.

Meg looked at me curiously, confusion evident on her face. "How do you know my mother's name?"

I closed my eyes with a groan. How could I have been so careless? Sighing, I knew I had no way out. I slowly raised my head and looked Meg straight in the face. Her eyes grew wide with recognition, and several of the girls screamed.

"So… you really didn't go away after all," mused Meg. "Zurie was right."

"Where would… I go?" I asked, trying to muster a smile. I tried again to sit up, ignoring the searing pain that shot through my upper body. Succeeding, I reached for Jeanette's wrist to feel for a pulse. I cringed as I noticed that it was black and blue- her wrist was broken. The sight brought tears to my eyes as I felt her neck. _She's alive!_

"Oh thank God," I whispered, acknowledging Him for once in my life. "She's alive…"

Meg eyed me cautiously. There were many questions flying about in her mind, I was sure. But she didn't ask them. Instead, she reached out to Jeanette and turned her onto her back. Jeanette gave a soft moan, but didn't wake.

"She's had a concussion, most likely…" diagnosed Meg. "The sooner Mother gets here, the better."

"Well, I'm here, so what has happened?" questioned a sharp voice. I turned my head to see Antoinette come into view. She stopped short as she spotted me.

"Oh, Erik…" she said quietly. "What on earth…?"

"It's not… important now… Antoinette," I answered. "Jeanette and I …require medical help… and soon. Is there… somewhere we can… stay?"

"Of course- in Chris—" she stopped before finishing.

I nodded. "It's fine… Miss Daae's room… will be fine."

Antoinette acquiesced with a pert nod, then began barking orders at the girls.

"Jammes, send one of the stable boys to fetch a doctor, and be quick about it! Francie, Zurie, and Meg, carry the mademoiselle. Erik—"

"No," I said sternly. "I'll carry her."

"You can't!"

"I _will._"

Antoinette finally agreed, though she wasn't happy about it. "Fine then. Francie, Zurie, and Meg, you're still coming along. Steady Erik when need be, and support the young lady."

I was too weak to argue. Reaching out to Jeanette, I carefully lifted her into my arms and managed to stand after several tries and some assistance from young Giry. Madame Giry led us out into the hallway and we slowly made our way to the dressing room Jeanette and I had stood in earlier that day. I had to wonder just how much time had passed since our accident- and why had our assailant not come down to finish off Jeanette and I? I was extremely grateful to God for the fact that our lives had been spared, but I had to wonder just how badly Jeanette was hurt- and myself, for that matter. But I was nowhere near as concerned about myself.

Finally reaching the dressing room, Antoinette walked in first and opened the door to the small bedroom. She turned down the dusty blankets and I gently laid Jeanette on the clean sheets beneath, then proceeded to nearly collapse on the bed myself, overcome with fatigue. Meg hastily left the room after a whispered command from her mother, and Francie and Zurie left as well, on another errand. Antoinette came to stand beside me as I sat on the edge of the bed where Jeanette lay.

"All this time… I thought you were dead!" she said icily. "I swear, if you weren't in such a condition…"

"Now, now, Antoinette… Don't you worry about me…. I've been getting along… just fine… since the fire."

"But this woman- who is she? Where did she come from?"

"Her name is Jeanette… I saved her… from a would-be rapist… he harmed her terribly… gave her a terrible blow… causing her to lose her sight… she's blind, Antoinette…"

A light dawned in Antoinette's eyes. "Blind… so she has no idea of…?"

"Yes she does… she sees with her hands…. She knows what I look like."

Antoinette smiled. "I'm happy for you, Erik. Truly, I am. I'm sure she's a treasure."

"_Oui_… I just don't want… to lose my treasure… again…"

Antoinette was about to reply when there was a knock at the door. She went to answer it swiftly, and a doctor rushed in.

"Good evening, monsieur," he said pleasantly. "My name is John Daniels. I'm an English doctor, so I hope you will pardon me if my French is rather… rusty." I nodded, and told him that I could speak English perfectly well and we could converse in his native language if it suited him better. He was quite pleased with this, and told me as much. I, however, was wishing he would get on with the pleasantries and just examine Jeanette. Unfortunately…

"Let's have a look at you, sir. Then I will tend to the lady."

"No," I said firmly. "Jeanette first. Don't worry about me."

He frowned slightly, then sighed and nodded. "Very well. I'm going to have to ask you to leave, then."

This upset me greatly, but I decided to be agreeable and painfully stood to leave the room, closing the door behind me. Not long after, Meg and the other girls returned, carrying washbowls, towels, clean sheets, and several changes of clothing for Jeanette. They apologized all over themselves about having nothing for me, but I told them to quit. They sounded like a bunch of nervous squirrels- most unbecoming for young ladies. A half hour passed before the doctor emerged from the bedroom, washing his hands in the newly provided basin.

"Well, her injuries aren't significant," he assured us. "She's suffered a concussion and a broken wrist, a fever, and possibly emotional trauma, but we won't know more about that until she awakens."

_Another concussion_, I thought sadly. My poor, dear Jeanette… I loved her so, I hated the thought of her being harmed in any way.

"Now, sir- excuse me, monsieur; can I please have you come in here?"

"Certainly."

I followed him back into the bedroom, where Doctor Daniels diagnosed me with several broken ribs, a bruised shoulder, and a thick head.

"I don't know what you were thinking, carrying the woman all the way here, in your condition!" he scolded as he wrapped my chest. "It seems you haven't worsened your injuries, but I want you to not strain yourself anymore. Understand?" he asked sternly. I nodded begrudgingly, hating having to take orders from the man. He nodded, seemingly satisfied, and ordered me to lay down and rest for a while. I did so, being careful not to disrupt Jeanette. Not that it would have mattered much, she wouldn't wake for a while anyway.

"Jeanette's fever will go down soon, as long as she is well cared for. I'll see to it that Madame Giry is here on hand as much as possible, and I'm going to stay in the dressing room myself as much as possible. You stay _in that bed_."

I grunted my agreement and the doctor left the room. I turned to look at Jeanette. To my relief, her breathing was no longer labored, and she seemed to just be in a deep sleep. Fatigue suddenly overwhelmed me, and I also gave way to dreaming.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

As soon as I felt myself regaining consciousness, I knew that something wasn't right. I wasn't in my own bed, there was a shooting pain in my arm, and my head was pounding terribly. I rolled my head to the side, moaning softly.

"Jeanette?" asked a voice. _Erik._ How desperately I wanted to answer… I felt his gentle hand on my forehead, then he lifted a cloth off my forehead and the bed shifted. I guessed that he had been sitting beside me, watching over me, and was now fetching another cold cloth. Oh, how badly I wanted to succumb to sleep once more… but I wanted to talk to Erik more. Slowly, I forced myself to open my eyes.

I immediately knew something was different. _I could see!_ The room was still foggy, but I could certainly make out definite shapes. I didn't move for a few moments, and everything became sharp and clear. A chill ran down my back. _How had this happened?!_ Hearing a sound across the room, I quickly turned to look in that direction.

A man was standing there… he was tall, with jet-black hair combed back to the nape of his neck. He wore a white shirt, unbuttoned so I could see that there were bandages wound around his chest. He glanced over at me, then did a double take as he noticed I was watching him. If the mask I saw then didn't confirm for me who he was, his voice certainly did.

"Jeanette?" he said quickly, and with disbelief. At that moment, hearing his musical voice, I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt this man was Erik. He rushed to my side, looking at me questioningly. "Jeanette… you're looking right at me!" he marveled as he took my hand in his. I reached out to stroke his cheek.

"Erik…" I whispered, "I can _see_ you!" A look of shock crossed his face as he watched me observe his every move. "You never told me you were so handsome," I scolded. His eyes- which were a beautiful emerald green- were filled with wonder. Yet… there was also fear.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. "You look like you aren't entirely happy with the fact that I can see again."

"No, no, I am… I just… don't want you to… feel like you've made… a mistake."

Hearing his broken voice, I knew that speaking must be painful for him. I tried to make it so he had to speak as little as possible. "Because of your face?"

He nodded, and I smiled.

"Erik, you are beautiful. You always will be, at least to me if no one else. I love you, and don't you forget it!" Tears glistened in his eyes as he kissed the back of my hand. I knew he was grateful…

I looked down at his chest and placed my hand on his heart. "You're hurt," I whispered.

"Just a few… broken ribs," he assured me. "The doctor was in… here a few minutes ago…. He says that my speech… and breathing will be… normal again soon… after I rest awhile."

"Try not to talk then," I ordered. "Don't strain yourself." He nodded, then planted a gentle kiss on my lips before slowly and painfully rising. He staggered to the door and opened it, motioning for someone to enter. He then walked around the bed and sat down beside me, where he had been just before I awakened.

A man in a stark white coat entered the room and looked in my direction. Surprise was plain on his face as he saw me awake and alert. Walking over, he looked into my eyes, then looked up at Erik. "I thought you said she was blind," he questioned in hesitant French.

I answered for Erik. "I was… I lost my sight three weeks ago, and it's suddenly come back!"

"A miracle," whispered Erik.

"No, not a miracle. She lost her sight through a concussion, and regained it the same way. It's rare, but it happens," affirmed the doctor. He proceeded to examine me for a few minutes, then said that both Erik and I should rest and regain our strength. He seemed to direct this comment mainly to Erik, who rolled his eyes but consented to the doctor's request. The doctor then swiftly left the room, saying he'd be just outside if we needed anything.

Erik slowly eased himself onto his back, grimacing the entire time. I sat up quickly- perhaps too quickly, for I felt my head spin and my sight went dark once more. I froze, and everything became clear again. Breathing a sigh of relief, I used my good arm to help Erik lie down comfortably. He closed his eyes for a moment before giving me a gentle smile.

"Erik… are you all right?" I questioned quietly.

"_Oui__mon__ amour_… I'll be fine." He took my hand in his as he spoke.

"I hope so," I replied. Then a question arose in my mind. "Erik- what happened to us? Who was that man?"

"I'm not certain…" he replied weakly, closing his eyes again. I could see that he was exhausted. I gently kissed his forehead.

"Never mind- just get some sleep. You deserve it, after all you've done for me." Erik smiled and, placing a kiss on my hand, fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

A/N: I hope that was worth waiting for!! Unfortunately, I'm experiencing a bit of writer's block, so it may be a little while before anything new happens. But don't worry- there WILL be more!!


End file.
